Hotel of the Dammed
by Chassie66
Summary: Part 4:  The Undertaker and Kayla go on a trip and discover that trouble is following them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). The story itself is a little tribute to the Eagles, they inspired me to write my very first fan fic, where this story comes from. They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). Kayla is mine, you know the drill, she cannot be used without permission, blah blah blah… Also, there will be explicit sex scenes (For sure from now on) and some foul language (Definitely some of those). Please enjoy**

Hotel of the Dammed

CHAPTER 1

The sun was shining on the old paved road, hardly anyone used the old highway since the freeway was made along side it. Old Route 66 was almost a memory, but there were few who enjoyed the freedom of the open road and the peacefulness to be alone on that road.

There was a lone bike ripping past the desert ridges, the couple had been driving from one coast line to another, making their way to California as their final destination. They had been travelling for three weeks now, taking the scenic route and enjoying what this little world had to offer.

The woman's dark rich red lock flew behind her under her black full faced helmet behind her, she was still getting used to the way the Harley preformed. Truth be told, she would have preferred to do this with her car, she felt a little safer in the metal frame. At least the black leather jacket and chaps that covered her jeans made the ride bearable, the cold wind running past them in the open could make such a trip a little on the cold side.

But the large framed biker loved this, he liked the feel of the wind on his bare face and enjoyed it each chance he got. He didn't wear a helmet, his dark hair was covered by a black bandana covered in skulls, just a leather biker jacket and matching chaps for him. The dark sunglasses shield his eyes from the wind, his long hair was braided and flapped around behind him. The open road was a great way to relax and ease off tension. He spent every night on his hog thinking about her during their last separation.

The bike slowed down as it came to an intersection, the driver pulled to the right and sped up on the dirt road. The passenger began to feel a little nervous, she believe that she could feel the tires slipping under the loose gravel. She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, he move one hand off the handle bar and touched hers, just to let her know it was alright.

The girl moved her head closer to his head, "Mark? Are we there yet?" She shouted over the noise of the engine and rushing air.

"Just a little father babe." He shouted back.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…" He smiled.

Kayla could see the large building a head of them, as they came closer, she could see it had seen better days. Mark slowed down and drove the bike gently into the small parking lot, Kay looked around in wonder.

The building looked like a hospital…or even a large bunk house or something. The house style was definitely inspired by Mexican construction, the wooden walls had great beans sticking out slightly. There were two floors that she could tell. She could see in the back yard, there were the eminences of a play ground. The sign that once was handing over the now broken front doors had crashed below on the wooden steps some time ago. Yes, this place had seen better days.

As the engine was turned off, Kay hopped off the bike and removed her helmet, she took another look around as she began to rub her sore arse. Mark stretched a little then turned to her with a smile, "What do you think?"

"Where are we?" Kay asked again as she scanned the abandoned building.

"Since we were headed down here, I thought I'd give you a tour of my childhood home." Mark replied as he stared to walk towards the front door, "Come on…"

Kay ran behind him, taking a look at the sign as she hopped over it. It read 'St Catherine' Home for Lost Angles', she was confused and looked back at him with a puzzled look.

"You had a childhood?" She was confused by his strange behaviour right now, she had no idea that he was a child once.

There was more than what Kayla knew about Reapers, she was just discovering a little more about her love each day. This trip though was showing her the other side of her Reaper love, he was showing her the man within the Deadman.

Mark looked around the front room, it was a large room with two larger rooms on either side of a wide and high wooden staircase that lead to the floor above. There were cobwebs on what little broken furniture that was left by the last inheritance, the two larger rooms had the outer wall covered in broken slabs of slate, she could guess they were classrooms. Mark brushed some dust off one of the steps of the stair case and sat down, leaning his arms on his knees and smiling gently as he starred at Kay as she looked around with that beautiful puzzled look on her face.

"I brought you here because I want to tell you how Reapers come into this world. It was one of the first questions that you asked me when we first met." Mark kept that sweet smile.

"I remember…" Kay asked, she was filled with glee as Mark was about to tell her a secret held for centuries.

"You may not like what you here, Kayla."

She smiles reassuringly, "I know you, that's all that matters, go a head and tell me. I'll be fine."

"Well, it starts with a death…" Mark began, "…you see, it's not just that we take their souls, we kind of take possession of their body. As long as the body is whole, reapers can absorb the soul and with that soul make the body ours, but it takes time. Kane and I already took care of the parents, that's when the idea to come to this world happened. We had a chance, two kids had just died. We decide to take it."

Kayla was quite, Mark wasn't the sharing kind, he like his privacy a lot. But he was open to her, and this was proving to her more on how much he loved her.

Mark cleared his throat, "The bodies had remained dead until the coroners took all the bodies back to the morgue. That's where Kane and I got separated, they took us to different morgues. After my transformation became completed, I woke up in the cooler and with no Kane. I didn't know what happened to him, but I knew we would meet back up in the future. Now…I had to hide out for a while, until the body grew to adult hood. So I wandered in the next town where two rangers found me wandering around, I didn't talk so they thought I was mute. They brought me here where I spent my so called childhood ."

She walked over to him and sat beside him, she took his hand into hers and smiled, "Wow, now you have me wondering what kind of little boy you were. I could just imagine what trouble you must have gotten yourself into."

Mark laughed, "You wouldn't believe what I put those nuns through!"

Kay began to laugh with him, "This place was run by nuns? That's funny, they had no idea they had a reaper living with them."

"Oh…they knew something was different about me, what little kid can scare the shit right out of you with one look? One Nun, Sister Margaret, she swore up and down that I was Satan. I enjoyed messing with her mind."

She gave him a gentle slap, "I can't believe that you were picking on nuns, you're mean."

"I was bored!" Mark stood up and offered his hand to her, "Come on, I'll show you where I slept."

They raced upstairs, Kay couldn't hold her excitement, she was thrilled that he was sharing his past with her. They entered one of the sleeping room, the opposing walls were lined with old rusted beds with some of them without their mattresses. Mark led her down the left row until they stopped past he middle.

"This was my bed," Mark pointed to one of them, Kay looked at the number that was attached to the foot rest.

"Thirteen, hun?" She smiled.

"I think it suited." Mark grinned, he turned and pulled Kay close, "So…want to try it out?"

Kay looked around, "What? Now? Honey, I hate to tell you this, but I really doubt that the bed can hold you now, you're not nine anymore."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and lifted her up of a kiss, "How about we drive to the next hotel and we get a room tonight? Take a bath…"

"Mmmm…now that's a plan…" She nuzzled his neck, "I'm in."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 2**

The sun was making it's was down the horizon, it felt like the darkness of night came on to them quickly. They had spent most of the day exploring at the orphanage, Mark flicked on the head light to make Kay feel better about the ride, even though the Reaper had no problems seeing in the dark.

"Can't we just teleport to a hotel?" Kay asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mark replied as he spotted alight before then, "There's something up head, looks like a hotel."

"I can't wait." Riding on the bike so long made Kay's arse sore and numb at the same time, she never knew that it could feel that way.

They both could see the big neon sign that read hotel, the vacancy light was one. Mark pulled in slowly on the dirt parking lot, there seemed to be no cars out front. The building itself looked like an old rustic Savannah mansion, except for the old sign above the decorated front doors.

"Hotel California…" Kay said as she read the name, "I wonder if the Eagles stayed here on tour?"

"I don't know…" Mark looked around, "I wonder if anyone's here?"

"The sign's on." Said Kay as she pointed to the flickering neon sign by the road.

Kay grabbed her pack-sack as Mark grabbed his saddle bags, they walked into the hotel and looked around. They could see the old style front desk, including bell on the counter and the back wall filled with little boxes for each room. They looked around at the stairs by an entrance to what looked like a dining room decorated in the sixties. The lights were on and old jazz music played softly in the back ground.

"Nice place…" Kay commented as she looked around, Mark moved to the front counter and looked around himself.

"Where the hell it the clerk? He asked as he tapped the little bell twice.

"Can I help you?" Mark heard from behind him, neither he nor Kay had heard the clerk come from behind them.

It made Kay jump and Mark a little unnerving, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm sorry sir, just taking care of Miss Janice from room twelve." The clerk appeared to be in his late twenties, with short blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was fare and he was dressed in a red suit with gold cuffs, his name tag was pinned on his blazer, his name was Arnold.

The clerk moved behind the counter and smiled at the couple, "How can I help you?"

"We need a room. The suite would be preferable." Mark answered as he pulled out his wallet.

"Names?"

Mark sighed, "Mark Callaway."

"And the misses?" the clerk looked at Kay as she looked around, a boyish smile on his lips.

"Kayla Bautista." He replied, Arnold starred back a little shock and then lowered his eyes.

"What was that about?" Mark had seen the look.

"Nothing sir, it's none of my business." He filled up the recite and handed Mark a book to sign in.

"It will be thirty-five, ninety-two." Said the clerk, Mark pulled out his credit card and handed it to the boy.

Arnold starred in confusion as he looked over the little plastic card, "I'm sorry, we only accept cash."

"Fine…" Mark roughly took back his card from the examining clerk, pulling out two twenties as he replaced the card back in its place.

"I will have Chet bring up your bags…" Arnold said he handed Mark the key to the room.

"The only bags we have are the ones we're carrying, and I think we can find our way." Mark replied as he turned to Kay, "Let's go."

"You're room is on the top floor, room three twenty three…" Arnold informed them as they made their way up the stairs.

Mark walked a head of Kay as she looked around, the decor hadn't changed, it was like they had built it in the sixties and never got out of it. There were old light fixtures and orange and gold colour wallpaper in the hall half way up the walls, the bottom half was covered in cherry wood.

Kayla couldn't help but stare around in wonder, it seemed that the same decor was all over the hotel, it seemed to bother her…it felt wrong some how.

"Are you getting anything from here?" Kay asked as Mark stopped at their door.

"Like what?" Mark was trying to get the old lock on the door to open.

"Like…something's not right about this place?"

Mark stopped and took a moment to think, then began to laugh, "That curiosity of yours is going to get you into trouble one day…"

Kay wrapped her arms around him from behind, "But if I wasn't so curious about you, I wouldn't have met you."

Mark rubbed her hands with his, "OK, so it's not that bad, but promise me that you won't be poking around here. We're here for one night, and then we have to go straight to San Diego, you promised Dave that we would meet him there."

"I know…" Kay sighed as Mark finally opened the difficult door.

They entered the room, Kay was right about all the décor begin the same. There was a large king size bed in the room, with floral sheets on the bed with matching curtains on the windows. There were two dressers on the far wall, and a door leading to a private bathroom. Again, the walls matched the walls of the hall, Kay couldn't shake that feeling.

She dropped her bag by the bed and walked into the bathroom, there was a cast iron tub but no shower. The sink matched the bath and toilet, it seemed that the hotel never upgraded their pluming either.

"No shower hon…" Kay said as she came out of the bathroom.

"No problem, I'm sure you can make a little rain storm in the bathroom for me." Mark grinned at her.

"Oh you're so funny…" Kay sat on one side of the bed and picked up the receiver of the old rotary dial black phone that sat on the bed side table.

She placed it at her ear and listened for a moment, Mark stopped looking through his saddle bags as he starred at her in question.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kay held up the receiver and smiled, "No dial tone."

"So? Maybe they didn't hook it up yet."

"I don't think they have that feature…" Kay replaced the receiver back on the phone.

Mark moved over and sat beside her on the bed, "Kay, I understand that you can't help yourself with mysteries, but baby, we're on vacation. I don't want to sound like a chick but we're supposed to be taking this time to get to know each other, how can we do that when you're chasing ghosts? Can't you just turn it off for a while? I mean, you scared the shit right out of that poor little old woman when we stayed at that bed and breakfast in New Mexico."

She tried to smile, "But Mark, I swear she knew who that ghost was in our room…"

"I know, Kay, I know…" He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "…but you can't just go chasing things every time you get a feeling. It almost got you killed once, I wonder how many times you've done that…"

"Ah…I've stopped counting a long time ago." Kay grinned.

"How about we change and get something to eat downstairs," He kissed the top of her head, "...then come back here and…" He bent down and nuzzled her ear.

Kay closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations her love was conjuring within her body, she loved his touch and the way he made her feel. She had never felt so much love, his warm kisses seem to remove all thought from her mind except for the yearnings for his love.

"Deal…" Kay moaned, Mark immediately moved from the bed and began going through his saddle bags again.

Kay was a left a little confused, "A teaser?"

He leaned over and gave her one short but sweet kiss on her lips, "Think of it as desert…" He whispered.

"Oh yeah…" Kay grinned, "…I'll have just the salad…"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotel of the Dammed

CHAPTER 3

They walked hand in hand into the dining room, there were at least twenty tables scattered about the room. The tables were decorated with white linen and crystal wine glasses complete with silver cutlery. There were a few people in the room, A bar tender dressed in a white shirt and red vest that matched the clerks' they had met before. A young woman, around Kay's age sat at the bar with a martini in one hand. She wore a blue flower patterned long dress with ruffled short sleeves, her feet had stockings and a pair of simple white pumps. Her blond hair was fashioned into a bee hive with a few strands hanging around her round face. The woman was definitely beautiful to look at. It seemed that Kay kept her eye at the woman, her blue eyes starred back at her, that feeling refused to die.

There was another man sitting at a table in the far corner, dressed in a grey suit with a gangster like hat on his head. The way he had that cigarette hanging off his mouth, and that look on his face, another thing that seemed to cause worry in the young witch.

Mark pulled up a chair for Kay as she sat down, he took his seat opposite from her and smiled, "Hungry?"

"Oh yeah…" Kay heard her stomach talk back to her, she grabbed a menu on the table and looked through it, "I wonder if they have any onion rings?"

"Are we ready to order?" Kay looked up and smiled at the Bartender, she guessed with the lack of patrons, he was also the waiter here.

"I am…" Mark grinned, "Port house round steak, three baked potatoes, and lots of butter. And keep the beer coming."

"Very well, sir." The waiter turned to Kay as she was still looking a t the menu, "And you Ma'am?"

"I'll have the shrimp fettuccine, a salad…and a glass of white wine…"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine…" The waiter replied, Kay's eyes raised straight at his, her eyes wide in shock…."

"Do you have any champagne?" Mark asked, unaware of Kay's unmoving facial expression.

"Yes, we have a lovely pink champagne on ice."

"That will be fine." Mark said as he handed the man the menus, the waiter walked away, now Mark noticed that Kay had not let off her gaze at the waiter.

He rubbed his hand over his bandana and sighed, "What's wrong now Kay?"

Kay turned her head and looked at him with that same look, "Did you hear him?"

"Yeah? They have no wine, I didn't think that wine mattered that much to you."

"It's how he said it! _We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine_?"

"But they have champagne…"

"Pink champagne on ice!" Kay still kept her voice low, she didn't want them to hear her ranting, if it was ranting.

"Kay, what are you getting at?"

"Have you ever listened to the song Hotel California by the Eagles?"

"Yeah, lots. Who hasn't?"

"In the song, the Eagles said it the same way! The song describes this place! So I called up the Captain, _'Please bring me my wine' He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'_. Mark, the Eagles are one of my favourite bands, I know all their songs by heart! There is a connection between that song and this place! I can feel it! Can't you? Aren't you the slightest bit concerned about this?"

Mark thought for a moment, then leaned over to her, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care Baby." Mark replied a little sweetly to her, he didn't want her to be upset that he didn't feel the same way about her ghost hunting urges, "I don't give a shit about anything that happens out side my little world. All I care about is my family, and that includes you and, I hate to say this, but your brother Dave as well. The only thing I'm going to do tonight is eat my steak, drink my beer, take a bottle of champagne back upstairs with you, and fuck you all night long. Then I'm going to drive us to San Diego in the morning where I'm going to put up with your brother's dirty looks behind your back for six hours. Sorry Baby, but there's no time for hunting."

Kay leaned back on her chair, a pout was forming on her face, Mark tried to look away. He couldn't resist any look of discomfort on her beautiful face, it pulled at his heart. But he could resist it…for a little while.

"Kay…" Mark reached over the table and took her hands into his, "You wanted an escape from your work, I'm giving you that. Let's just go with the plan for tonight, and maybe we'll come back here later and take care of it, if there's something sinister about this place you'll find it."

She raised an eye brow, "Promise?"

"You know it babe." He smiled.

Kay sat up and leaned over to him, "You know, I really like your plan…especial going upstairs…"

"Can't get enough of the Deadman?" He cooed.

"What can I say? I prefer my men dead…" She leaned over and kissed his warm lips, the hairs on her back stood on end.

Kay leaned back in her chair and looked towards the bar, the clerk was standing behind the bar with the waiter beside the woman, who was sitting there still sipping her drink. All three had turned their heads away quickly as she looked at them with a cautious eye, why were they looking at them?

"Kay?" Mark asked as he looked at the direction she was facing, it seemed that the three were acting a little nervous.

"What the fuck is that about?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, haven't they seen people kiss before." Kay replied with her own question.

"That's three times now. OK, I'm now peeked." Mark whispered.

Kay starred at him, "What?"

"The clerk acted a little fucked when I handed him my credit card, like he's never seen one before. And he got a little freaky when I mentioned your name. Now it looks like those three were talking about us and you caught them." Mark answered.

Kay began to think, her lips curled in a smile as she realized what they were thinking.

She leaned over, "Mark…they know we're not married."

"So?" Mark was puzzled.

"In the sixties, it was taboo for a single man and a single woman to share a room, get my meaning? Premarital sex was shameful back then."

"Kay, we're not in the sixties."

"We're not, but they are." Kay grinned, she had solved one part pf the puzzle.

Mark starred at her for a moment, "What?"

"I've been getting a feeling since we got here, I'm telling you, this hotel must be stuck in some time warp phenomenon. Think about it. First, they didn't use credit cards back then, I think they were just starting out though, and the sex taboo, the décor of the place, even the way the people are dressed here. It's all described in the song. The Eagles must have stayed here once and something happened here, something bad. The last lyrics of the song are _Last thing I remember, I was running for the door, I had to find the passage back to the place I was before. 'Relax,' said the night man, we are programmed to receive. You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave_."

Mark sat with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes wide open as he absorbed all the information and came to his own conclusion.

A smile formed on his face, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

Kay just tried to smile.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 4**

It took everything Mark had to convince Kay to stay and at least fill up on food before they did any snooping, he didn't want her to get ill if she had to use that power of hers. She couldn't' help herself, Kay was a little fidgety as their meal came. Mark gave her a few calming glances between the large pieces of bloody steak he was eating, Kay just picked at her food, eager to go on this hunt.

"Kay, eat, baby. I don't need you fainting while we're doing this. You do enough of that on your own." Mark tried to sound a little assertive.

"I know, but I just can't help it, I'm excited and scared at the same time. Like, how did this get here? Or why are they trapped here? Are we trapped? And how the hell do we get out?" Kay finally stabbed a shrimp from her plate with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"You ask way too many questions, but I love that you're not scared to." Mark smiled as he finished his plate and slugged the last bit of his fifth beer down as Kay starred in wonder about that.

"Can you get drunk?" She asked.

Mark smiled, "If I want to. But right now would not be a good time, a drunk Reaper can be a dangerous thing to be let loose you know."

Kay raced to finish her meal, she looked around and began to wonder where to start.

"I would suggest the basement." Mark grinned, "It just seemed that everything evil lives in the basement."

Kay grinned, she knew he could read her thoughts, even though Mark had never really come out and say it, "Because it's out of sight of their victims. Evil likes to be hidden until it strikes."

"Would you like desert?" the waiter asked as he cleared off the table.

"No, just send the bill to our room." Mark replied as he raised himself from the table and offered his hand to Kay, "Come on, we're going back to the room."

"But I thought…" Kay looked into his eyes and caught the just of it, she took his hand and followed, "Alright, if you say so…"

Mark was careful not to make the patrons take more notice of his haste, Kay followed behind, feeling a little on the edge. She could still feel their eyes upon them as they made heir way back to the room, once safely inside, Mark changed his suit in a flash, back to the trench coat and hat, the Deadman's visage.

He turned to Kay, who was dressed in the same jeans and black tank top as before, she didn't have her usual gear with her, after all, this was supposed to be a vacation, right?

"So, what do we do now?" Kay asked.

"I want you to stay here in the room." Replied the Deadman in that cold and dominate tone of his, making sure that Kay understood that there was no fucking around.

"But I want to go too…"

"No! Just stay here and get yourself ready, I'll look around the basement." Mark starred at her with those dark green eyes, Kay frowned as she stared to play with her pentacle.

Mark sat beside her on the bed and wrapped one strong arm around her, "I know you want to go, but babe, I have no idea what this place is or what's this all about. I am not one to take risks, you know it. Just trust me and please stay in the room until I come back, OK?"

"Fine…" Kay pouted as he raised himself again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can…" He leaned over and gently kissed her lips, to reassure her, "I love you…."

"I love you too…" She whispered as his dark form disappeared before her.

Kay laid on the bed and looked around the room, she wasn't used to have someone always looking over her shadow. Mark was being way too overprotective since the House in Amityville, probably ever since they shared that precious moment in the Temple. Kay ginned as she remembered his touch that night, and many nights after, there will be many nights more…

She sat up on the bed abruptly, she thought she had heard her name being called out. Kay got up and looked around the room, there is was again, this time a little clearer. It wasn't Mark's voice, this one was female and it sounded as if she was far away.

Kay stood up can called out her power to search the room for anything supernatural, but her power didn't find anything. She looked around again, the voice was so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

_Kayla…_

The voice was behind her, coming from the bed. Kayla slowly turned around, she knew that voice better than her own. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she starred at the body that laid on the bed, there was dirt all around sheets under the black dressed woman. The body stood up, Kay jumped back in fear, her eyes tearing up as her lips mouthed that this couldn't be happening.

The body raised her upper body in a sitting position, her eyes sewed up as with the fatal wounds around her head. The ugly thick black threat the mortician had used to keep her whole for burial, this is what Serena had looked like the last time Kay had seen her mother in the cemetery under a stormy night.

Kay's mind tried to refuse to see what was before her, she shouldn't be here, she should be laying within mother earth, waiting to be reborn into another life. But her mother was here, at least the body was sitting on the bed.

_Kayla…_the voice called out, there was no mistaking her voice, still trapped in the after world.

"Mommy?" Kay asked, tears still streaming down her face as her body shook in fear, "You're not real…"

_You lead them to me…Kayla…you preformed forbidden magic…on me…you lead them to me…_

"You're not real…" Kayla fell to her knees, tears still running down her pale cheeks.

Yes, Kay did use forbidden Death Magic on her mother's corps, but she believed that she had no choice. Kay had to discover the truth about her parent's death, her love depended on it. But there were risks, and this was proof of those risks.

_They have me now…Kayla…the others…you brought their attentions…on me…_ The body began to crawl inhumanly towards the terrified witch.

Kayla couldn't move if she wanted to, she was in too much shock and guilt over what she had done to her mother's grave. She had desecrated Serena's grave and had used the banned power on her body, now the Dark Ones had her soul…it was all Kay's fault.

_My killer runs free Kayla…why does he run free?_ The zombie like form moved closer in a swaying motion as the undead form of Serena tried to make her way to the frozen victim shaking on the gold shag carpet.

"I'm sorry…" Kay muddled out through her sobs, but the form kept coming.

_My killer runs free as I suffer in my hell…why Kayla…why…_

"I'm sorry mommy…" Kayla's body wouldn't move, her limbs felt as if they were stone, fixed to their current positions.

_You will be…Kayla…they're coming for you…they come for the raven…_

The zombie reached out a rotting hand towards her daughter, Kayla closed her eyes, her thoughts lost in emotional turmoil. She was caught in the sinister web that had been weaved in this hotel, what ever power that held the patrons and staff here had her now as well.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 5**

Serena Bautista was a kind and loving person, she would spend hours in her garden, tending to her lilies and roses. She never had a harsh side to her, never raised her voice in anger. She was loved by her Coven as well as her normal family, even if they didn't know she was a witch.

Kayla would spend hours with her in her garden, learning to grow the necessary herbs and other spell components. She taught her daughter all she could, until it was time to send her off.

"Why do I have to leave, mommy?" A little nine year old Kayla had asked as she watched her mother cut off some dry twigs off one of the rose bushes.

"Because, Kay Baby, I think you would learn to use your powers better if Matron Shalla taught you, wouldn't you like to be around people that can do what you can?" Serena knelt down and touched her young daughter's face.

"How long will I be gone for?"

"It'll be like going to a private school for witches, you'll come back for holidays and the summer. I couldn't stand it if you were gone longer, sweet pea."

"Can David come and visit me?"

Serena pulled her daughter close and hugged her, "No Baby, David can't go visit you there, remember, we witches have to keep our powers a secret. Your daddy doesn't know about it either. It's the law of our world, baby. We have to obey it."

The young mother stood up and smiled as her little reflection of herself, except that Serena's eyes were grey, Kayla had her father's eyes. She wiped a tear from the child's eye.

"Don't be sad, sweet pea. I'm come every night for the first week to make sure you're OK, alright?"

Kayla nodded, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you've learned all I can teach you, and your inner power isn't working right. Shalla can teach you to use it better than I can, I know you'll like her…"

Kayla did like Shalla, she became a second mother to the young witch when she first came to the Manor. Event though Shalla couldn't help the girl with her inner power, she had taught Kay how to boost up her spell work to compensate for the weak power.

But the power was never weak, just sleeping until it was needed. The four elements had blessed Kayla since birth, making her a very special child in the eyes of the Coven. Even though Shalla had never told her of her true path, Kayla seemed to always find it on her own. Her attraction to puzzles and quests grew as she did, sometimes Shalla would tell the girl that her curiosity would get the better of her one day.

But Kay's curiosity didn't imagine the disillusioned form that was making its slow way towards her, she couldn't move as the monster made it way towards the terrified girl. Not a witch, never the goddess, at this moment, Kay was powerless to stop the creature from attacking her.

Kayla closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face, "I'm sorry mommy…"

Just as the rotting had was about to touch her head, the zombie was grabbed by her twisted neck and held high into the air. It wailed in anger as it tried to release the hold, but it was no match for the Reaper.

"Dam it woman, I can't leave you alone for five minutes with out you getting in trouble!" Mark shouted as he forced the illusion to dissipate into the air.

Kayla sat still on the floor, her eyes still screaming with tears. Mark moved beside her and touched her face with his cool touch.

"Kayla?" He asked, she tuned to him and fell on his lap crying.

"Oh baby…" Mark whispered as he began to rub her back, "…what was that thing?"

"My mother…" She sobbed, "I lead them to her…"

"Lead who? What are you talking about baby?"

Kayla looked up at his eyes, the tears were still coming, "I lead the Dark Ones to my mother's soul…I preformed forbidden magic on her corps…"

"What?" Mark starred at her, still confused with what he had just heard.

He lifted her up and tried to shake her out of her misery, "Kay, tell me what happened…"

"I unburied my mother's coffin, on the night of Wrestle Mania, you were going after Dave for the belt…I had to know the truth, Mark. I needed to know if you killed them. I used Death Magic, Mark, witches are never allowed to use that kind of dark magic, it could attract the Dark Ones. And I lead them to my mother…they have her!"

Mark wrapped his arms tightly around his love, her little body was still shaking in fear and depression, and most of all, guilt. Mark could feel the guilt overtake her logic thinking, he had to snap her out of it.

"Kay, that wasn't your mother, it was an illusion. I didn't feel anything from that thing. Kay, you're mother's not in any spiritual hell, I can assure you of that."

He wiped the tears from her face and lifted her chin up to look at him, "I'm taking you out of here right now, we are not going to fuck with this place until you're better."

He pulled her up on her feet and held her tightly, "We're going now."

"OK…" She was too emotionally drained to argue with him, she allowed herself to be help in his arms as Mark disappeared from the room.

Kay stood around in fear, Mark had just gone and she was still in the room. He didn't take her with him…or maybe he couldn't.

"MARK!" She shouted terrified, the Reaper appeared before her with a look of fear of his own on his face.

"What the fuck?" Mark growled as he pulled her close to him, "I can get out Kay, but it won't let me take you out of here…"

"Why is this happening…?" Kay looked around the room, why was it torturing her?

Mark had to get Kay thinking again, her detection skills were needed more than ever. They had to figure out this puzzle, or Kayla might be stuck here forever.

"Kay, I want you to recite to me the words of the song." Mark asked as he moved her on the bed and sat her on the edge.

He knelt on the floor in front of her and looked into those sad brown eyes, "Kay, tell me the words to the song, please…"

She nodded, "On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light, My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night…"

"There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell, And I was thinking to myself, 'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell' , Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way , There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say..."

She began to sing the song, Mark smiled as he listened to the words and the life her sweet voice brought to the song. It seemed that Kay could sing very well, he wondered at what other sweet talents the woman had hidden.

"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
'Relax,' said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
but you can never leave…"

Kay stopped and starred at Mark with a calmer expression, her eyes were clear of the tears that were there moments ago. He kissed her lips gently, then smiled.

"What is it?" Kay asked.

Mark grinned, "The song is the key to getting out, I know it! Kay, you have to solve this mystery or else you can't get out. The Eagles did it, now you have to."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 6**

Kay began to clear her mind, the last incident played so much havoc in her brain that she thought she would short circuit or something to those ends. But in order for her to get out of this place, she had to clear her mind and began to think like the Seeker that she was.

Mark grinned in confidence as he watched her close her eyes and began to breath normally, now, that curiosity that seemed to get her in trouble would also get her out of trouble.

"OK…" Mark began, "...The first part of the song we already know, we stopped here for the night."

"Yeah," Kay didn't open her eyes yet, her mind was still going over the words of the song, "Hmmm…this could be heaven or this could be hell…some sort of temporal warp in the time fabric, OK…"

Kay rose up from the bed, her eyes open now with that look of intense concentration on her face as she paced in the room. Mark sat on the bed and watched her as she ran over the words over and over…

It was coming to her slowly, "…'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'…that's it!"

Now her dark eyes were smiling, there's that look that Mark loved to look at so much. Her eyes bright and that smirk of a smile on her crimson lips, Kay was back to normal again.

"'Relax,' said the night man, We are programmed to receive. You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave…Mark! That's it! They're stuck here because they've done something terribly wrong and evil that their guilt has chained their souls to this place!" Kay was excited now, which made Mark feel much better about being stuck here.

"That would make sense, I didn't get anything live from them…" Mark replied, "But I can still get out of here and I've done a hell of a lot more evil and nasty things. If this place can stop me from taking you, why didn't it stop me?"

"Because, you have no guilt! Mark, think about it! You're a Reaper, you do what comes naturally, so you don't feel guilty about it." Kay was grinning ear to ear as she still paced around the room.

"Hold on, I've felt plenty of guilt since you came into my life, baby."

"But you don't hold on to it, don't you?" Kay sat beside him and touched his hand, "Humans can hold on to guilt a lot longer than you can imagine. Look at me, I feel so guilty for going into my mother's grave and performing that taboo magic on her body. But I had to do it, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't follow my gut instincts about you. But not all people hold on to it, they can let it go if they forgive themselves for the wrong. These people must be feeling pretty shitty about themselves to get stuck here, a temperate rip is something very powerful, you know?"

Mark smiled at her, "But what the hell can be that powerful to tear it open? I'm pretty powerful myself, but I can't do that!"

Kay began to bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment, "There's only a few things that can to it…a powerful magic spell gone wrong…a death curse…"

"Curses are pretty nasty…" Added Mark, "How do you guys stop a curse?"

Kay was silent for a moment, "Rarely. I heard that Matron Shalla removed one once, but she's a High Priestess, my gods, I'm not even a priestess yet! I'm just a witch, what can I do with a curse?"

Mark pulled her face towards him, he didn't like it when she was hard on herself, "Kay, you're something better than a High Priestess, baby, you're a Goddess…."

She turned her face away from him, she didn't like being called that. It made her feel worthless of the path that was chosen for her, others that have done the journey were worthy of it. They could use their inner powers freely, they had control over it and could use the power of the Goddess at their choosing. But Kayla still had difficulties with her inner powers, the ability to use all four elements was hard on her body and mind.

"Some goddess, I still can't fully use my inner powers, Mark. Please don't bring that up now…"

Mark pulled her face again towards his, "Kayla, it really pisses me off when you put yourself down like that. Honey, I've told you before, you have a hell of a lot more power than you think. I've seen it twice before."

Kayla starred at him for a moment with a disbelief look on her face, "When?"

"The first time was at my place, just after the funeral. I put you to bed and when downstairs and…" He stopped for a moment, "…had a glass of wine. I was just relaxing when I felt the house shake and the water pipes busted. I ran to my room and found that the candles were flaming up to three feet in the air, anything not nailed down was being thrown around, the bathroom pipes were flowing free with water."

"Really? I don't remember that…"

"No, you were still sleeping, you were in a sleep walk sort of state. Your powers were just acting out on your pain. You almost totalled my room." He smiled, "And there was the last time, you stopped Ketchem in the house. I know what I saw, and it wasn't the spell. You were the goddess at that moment. Kay, you had white silver hair and your eyes looked like the night's sky. You glowed with a bright white light that terrified them, and you stripped Ketchem of his power and freed the slaves with just a waved of your hand. You can't tell me that what the temple says about you isn't true. Weather you like it or not, babe, you're the real deal."

She looked at him, her eyes still unsure, "I wish I could have your self confidence…"

Mark leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips, "You will, you'll see, it'll all come into place, Babe. But right now, let's try to get you out, OK?"

"OK," Kay smiled, "so, if this place is cursed, then we have to find out why and how it got cursed, not to mention what kind of curse."

"There are different kinds?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, there's non-threatening curses, like giving you an ingrown toenail to tortured for all eternity." Kay replied as her stood up and began to pace again, her mind continuing in its quest for answers.

"I would guess this would classify as tortured for all eternity." He commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened?" She turned to him, "did you find anything in the basement?"

"No, it's actually really small, just laundry facilities and storage. Lost of boxes, but nothing odd."

"For once, evil isn't in the basement." Kay smiled…there has to be an answer in the song…" She began to repeat the words over again, "And in the master's chambers,  
they gathered for the feast. They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast…Master's chambers…owner of the hotel?"

"And where would that be?" Mark asked as he raised himself from the bed.

"I don't know, but there's four people downstairs that know. I want to go talk with them now."

Mark pulled Kay close and kissed her once more, "Now, there's my girl."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 7**

The witch was on a mission again, she walked hastily and with much intent on the task at hand. She was starting to hate haunted buildings, it's the second one that has tried to mess with her emotions. She was getting tired of it. Mark followed behind, it was easy for him to keep up with her quick steps. He loved it when she was on the hunt, it brought out the best in her and showed him more and more that she was quite the accomplished witch she didn't believe she was.

Kay walked into the dining room and looked around, there was the bar tender and the woman from before, perhaps the song was talking about her? She walked over to the bar and leaned over beside the woman, she was dressed as she was earlier.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" The Bartender asked, he looked a little nervous as Kay starred at him with her intent dark eyes.

"Information." Kay replied as Mark moved beside her, giving the little man a quite unhappy expression.

It seemed that the young man began to fidget in his place, "What kind of information?"

"Can you tell me where the owner of the hotel is?" Kay smiled sarcastically.

"Ah…" The poor boy began to step back in fear as Mark leaned closer to him, a growl from his lips…

"He's not here…" Replied the woman, who seemed unnerved by the antics, "He's been gone for years."

"Who are you?" Kay asked her, the woman just smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"Janice Furlong, I was on my way to California, until I stopped here for the night…"

"You're stuck here too?" Kay wasn't afraid to ask now, all the information she could get would help in the end.

"Yes, we all are. Been here for years, isn't that right, Johnny?"

The bartender just nodded at she never moved his fearful eyes from the Deadman, Mark could make himself quite intimidating when he wanted, sometimes when he wasn't trying. Kay wouldn't tell a living soul that she would get a little aroused when Mark acted like a rottweiler protecting his mate, she didn't want people to think she was that weird. And right now wasn't the time or place to be thinking such thoughts, they would have plenty of time for that after they got out of the hotel.

"Janice, can you explain to me what happened here to make you stay here in this hell?"

"I don't know, but one thing we know, we all have a dark past that we were trying to forget, and now we're here."

"So, this place is cursed…" Kay concluded, "Is there anything you can tell me about the owner?"

"I never met him, but Johnny here has. Haven't you Johnny?" Janice cooed at the boy, again he replied with a nod.

Kay turned to the paralysed in fear boy, Mark had said that anything dead feared Reapers.

'Hey, Johnny…" Kay snapped her fingers in front of the boy, "I've got some questioned to ask you…" The boy looked over at her with the same fear.

"Who was the owner?" Kayla asked her first question.

"Mr Mathew Donaldson…but he left right after his daughter died, she was his only child…"

An eyebrow raised over Kayla's one eye, "Really? How did she die?"

Johnny clammed up, Mark leaned over with his hand and grabbed the bartender by his neck, "Answer the woman, punk. I'm feeling a little hungry right now…"

"She…she was found hanging her room…suicide…" the terrified ghost muttered out, he didn't want to get eaten by the Reaper.

"Mark, you can drop him…" Kay grinned as the Deadman let go of the little man, Johnny fell on the floor and looked up at Kayla.

"What room was hers?" Kay asked.

"Room four, it was her father's apartment…"

"Thanks…" Kay Turned around and began to walk away, Mark gave the two ghost one final growl before he followed his woman to the new destination. Johnny fainted as Janice starred into his eyes, not afraid, but hopeful that he could end her misery.

"You can't escape this place…" Janice shouted after them, "Just accept your fate…we have…"

Kay wouldn't listen, there was no way she was going to be stuck here and relive her guilt. There was too many good things in the world, being with Mark was definitely one of them. No, she was going to get out, be with her loved ones, and live a peaceful life, regardless of what everyone else had planned for her.

The room was situated on the main floor, just past the main office in the far hallway past the dining room. Kay tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

"Why lock the door if it's only them here?" Kay asked, Mark began to chuckle.

"Why don't you just open it like you did my dressing room?" He chuckled.

She turned to him and gave him a quick dirty look, "Smart ass. Can't you let that go yet?"

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny."

Just as she did when she first investigated the Reaper, Kay called forth the spell land opened the door, the apartment were dark as they entered the apartment. Kay felt around for a light switch and flicked on the light after she found it. They stood in the hallway that lead to a large kitchen, a dining room to the left of it and another path to the back bedrooms.

Kay examined the dining room, the large long wooden table had an elegant place setting for at least twelve people. The room felt cold, Kayla could almost see her breath in the light. Mark touched some of the plates on the table and looked around the room.

"Something's here…" He said as Kay took notice and began to feel what he was feeling.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked towards the bedrooms.

She was stopped by the sensation that something was rubbing against her shins, she looked down and starred into two small yellow feline eyes. A short haired black cat mewed at her and began purring around her legs.

"Ghost cat?" Kayla asked as she bent down to pick the cat up.

"Kay, don't touch that!" Mark tried to stop her, but she had the animal safely in her arms, the cat was still purring.

"Well hello miss kitty…" Kayla had the cat cradle in her arms as the thing purred.

"Why do you have to touch everything?" Mark asked as he walked over to touch the cat, the animal reared its head and hissed at the Reaper.

"She doesn't like you…" Kay tried to calm down the little animal, "It's OK, Kitty, the big bad Reaper won't hurt you..."

"I don't think that's a real cat, Kay…" Mark whispered as he watched the woman he loved holding the creature like it was some beloved pet.

"You think this could be the beast in the master's chambers?" Kay kissed the top of the cat's head, the animal had calmed down when Mark moved away.

"Definitely, from what I'm getting from it, that thing is nasty, Kay. You should really put it down." He wanted her to let the thing go so he could destroy it before it had the chance to hurt her.

"You don't look so dangerous…" Kay cooed again as the animal's eyes were almost closed in comfort in her arms.

"Fine, alright, so maybe it's not the beast. Let's just look around and see what we can find here, I really want to get you out of here ASAP."

"Fine, I'll go look in her room…" Kay said as she and her new little friend began to walk in the back as Mark walked into the living room to look around.

This was where the mystery would start, the owner's daughter had committed suicide in her room. This is where the curse could have stared from. But there was till more questions than answers, Mark just hopped that he would be able to help get Kay out, he didn't really want to tell her brother that she was stuck in a time warp….no…that wouldn't go over very well with the Animal.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 8**

The first room Kayla found was definitely the fathers, she ignored the room to find the daughter's with the black cat still in her hands. She walked into the room, the door was wide open. After flicking on the light, Kay looked around and saw that there were exposed beams on the ceiling, a short length of rope was still hanging from the middle beam. This room was definitely the coldest. There was an old antique iron bed in the corner, with pink sheets and a few teddy bears that lined the head of the bed, a few dressers with childhood keepsakes and things that a young lady would have.

Still rubbing the cat's chin in her arms as she looked around, she walked up the desk and began to look through the books. One of them had caught her eyes. It was an old book, Kay had a copy in her library as well, she really didn't know of any witch who didn't have one. It was the first book that any one witch would get when it was time to learn the craft.

Kay gently placed the cat on the soft bed and grabbed the book from it's place, she sat back down on the bed as the cat walked up to her purring and meowing for more attention. She instantly began petting the cat with one hand as the other opened the first page of the worn and well read book, she smiled at the inscription just behind the cover.

_To my darling Clair, I hope this brings you more understanding of the gift your mother left with you. Love, Aunt Caroline._

"Cool…" It was starting to make a little sense, "Clair was a witch too."

The cat meowed louder, Kay turned to smile at the familiar, "You're a witch's cat, aren't you?"

The cat sat still with just her tail moving slightly behind her, a small meow from her as she began to purr again and rub itself all over Kay's arm.

"Yep, you are a familiar…that would explain why you're here." Kay placed the book down and picked the cat up on her lap.

"Kayla?"

"In here, Mark."

He entered the room and handed her a photo, Kay looked it over at the young dark haired and pale eyed young lady in the black and white photo. Had to be at least sixteen, and very attractive.

"So that's what Clair looks like." Kay smiled at Mark, "She was a witch."

"A witch? Why did she take her own life?" Mark asked as the cat hissed at him again, Kay rubbed the animal's back, the hissing had stopped.

"I don't think she killed herself, Mark. I think she was murdered." Kay couldn't help the answers that seem to lurk at each corner.

"Where did you get that from?" Mark looked around the room, he spotted the hanging rope from the bean, then looked back at the grinned on Kay's face.

"No." Mark said in that stern cold dark voice of his, "I will not allow this woman!"

"Aw, Mark, please, I know if I cast the spell on that rope, it could tell me what happened to her!"

"No." Mark had to be firm, Kay seemed to not have limits when it came to her curiosity, she would risk herself for the truth every chance she got and it seemed that she didn't care if she got hurt.

"Mark, I can guess that Clair's mother was a witch and her father didn't know, just like how I was raised. Now, even though she didn't have anyone to teach her how to use it, this book explains the basic of the craft, helping secluded witches with their own training. I doubt at her age and her expertise in magic had anything to do with her death."

"Kay, hon, you're rambling…make sense of this for me." Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest as Kay explained it more clearly.

"OK, My first though was she was a little on the touched side, maybe, but this room doesn't feel like someone who would just kill herself." Kay continued.

"It looks like a bedroom." Mark starred at her, his form unmoving.

"Yeah, but, I'm getting this feeling that she didn't kill herself. But, I do know if a witch dies a horrible unjust death, sometimes they can come back to haunt the place where they have died. And if Clair was as untrained as I think she was, then the rip could have been caused by the curse born of untamed magic upon death. Yes, that would make sense, but I have to touch that rope to see if I'm right."

"No, and if you ask again, I'll burn it." Mark growled, "I'm sure that you can find another way to proving your theory. You take way to many chances Kay, you scare the shit right out of me and I never thought that could happen."

"I'm sorry…" Kay kissed the top of the cat's head, "Sometimes I just do and not think things through."

"And that gets you in trouble, but I love you for it." Mark leaned over and kissed her as the cat hissed its disapproval, Mark turned and growled at the cat, "Knock it off, it's getting old."

The cat hushed, still in Kay's arms as she got up and looked around the room again, "One of them is responsible for it, I'm sure of it…"

"Are you getting a feeling again?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, let's go back and ask them a few more questions. I don't think Janice has anything to do with this, but Johnny or Arnold must know something, they are stuck here too."

Kay and Mark left the apartment, but Kay still had the calm cat in her hands as they made their way back to the dining room. She felt bad for this little creature, yes she knew it was a ghost, but it still felt cruel to be locked up in that room by itself. Mark just kept a watchful eye on the cat as they entered the room, he was going to anticipate every move that thing made before it could sink a claw into Kay's skin.

Kayla smiled when she saw Johnny and Janice still at the bar, "Hey guys, I need to ask you a few more…"

The cat caught sight of Johnny, a cried of terrifying anger roared out of the cat as it leaped from Kay's arms and began to transform in front of them.

It was no longer the sweet little cat anymore, the black fur was replaced by a greenish black rotting skin, its back bones were exposed for lack of skin in certain areas. The animal had grown much larger in size, like a large dog with larger than normal teeth and razor sharp claws. It raced with unnatural speed towards the terrifying bartender who ran in fear of the creature.

Kay turned to Mark and tried to smile a shy grin, "You're right, it is the beast."

It was his turn to give her a dirty look, "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Why did you let it out!" Janice shouted as she ran towards them, Johnny was still running down the hall, trying to escape the wrath of the beast, "it's going to kill him!"

"She didn't seem to be a danger at the time." Kay looked around the room, they had been left alone, but they could still hear the screams of terror and the haunting roar of the undead creature's hunt through out the hotel.

"You have to get it back in there!" Janice shouted, "It's the monster that haunts our dreams, keeps from forgetting your wrongs! You have to get it back in there!"

"I don't think so, Lady." Mark replied, "Has it ever attacked you?"

"No, just Arnold and Johnny. It leaves me and Carl alone. I guess because we didn't work here or something like that. I really don't know."

"Ah…" Kay had that _I told you so_ look on her face again, "So miss Kitty only goes after Johnny and Arnold…"

Mark just grinned and shook his head, "I love you Kay, but I hate it when you're right. So, If Johnny and Arnold had something to do with Clair's death, how to we still stop this curse and get out?"

"I'm not that smart." Kayla began to think, "I don't think the cat can kill them. I'm sure it has gotten out before, but the guys are still running around. I think it's just here to torture them, I think they may be the ones that killed Clair."

"What are you saying?" Janice was shocked to hear that her trapped companions that she was known for years under these circumstances were killers.

"You're sure about this?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah." Smiled Kay, "But I still have no clue on how to stop it."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 9**

Kayla left Mark behind in the dining room, she wanted to explore this place on her own. Yes, she did enjoy being with Mark, but she needed to let her mind guide her to the answers she needed, it was hard when she had an over protective Reaper following her around. Not that she minded having him around, and not just for companionship. His reaper abilities had certainly gotten her out of harm's way a few times.

But she felt she needed to be alone, even though Mark insisted that he follow her. He was afraid of what the cat would do to her, but Kay reassured him that the cat wouldn't hurt her. Familiars would and have never hurt a fellow witch, but then again, there was the animosity between her own familiar and her best friend Emma's python, Elizabeth.

Just as she came around the bend, she spotted the cat lurking around the far hall, sniffing around for her prey. The cat caught Kay's sent and looked up with its dark yellow eyes. This was Kayla's first encounter with an undead familiar.

"Hi miss kitty…" Kayla could feel the hair on her back raise as the cat opened its mouth and let out a distorted version of her meow as it began to trot over to her.

Kay was a little apprehensive when the cat began to purr roughly and rub its rotting flesh against Kay's hips, the animal was much larger now.

"Nice Kitty…" Kay tried to rub its falling ear, not wanting to get to close to it, "Didn't get your man?"

The cat mewed again, this time a little softer.

"Poor thing, want to explore?" Kay asked as she rubbed the other ear, this one was more intact.

The monster cat gently pulled at her pants, it seemed that she wanted Kayla to follow it.

"Sure, you lead the way, kitty." Kay smiled as the cat as she followed it.

It didn't take the car long to bring Kay to the door of another room in the hotel, this one was room twelve.

"Why here kitty?" Kayla tried to door, it was locked tight.

The cat scratched at the door, Kay had noticed that there were other scratch marks from before. It looked like Miss Kitty had been trying to get in there for some time. It was funny how the undead cat couldn't move through walls, was she just as much a prisoner here like the rest of them?

Kayla had heard stories where a witch's familiar would haunt the area when their master had died, but they could move through walls like nothing was there. This cat couldn't, perhaps there was more to this than just a curse?

Kayla brought up her power to unlock the door, but this time it didn't move. She starred in wonder why it hadn't moved? Her power had never failed her like this before. She touched the door with her hand, a feeling of dread crept into her mind. Evil unseen was behind that door, she could feel it. It was something she had never felt before, something more sinister than the evil of the world, no, this evil was not from this world…

"Oh my goddess…" Kayla stepped back, she cold feel the hallways turn cold, the cat hissed around in all sorts of directions, unaware where the danger was coming from.

Kay's body shook as she tried to touch the door again, to feel it again, she really didn't want to, but the lust of curiosity had taken over her mind. She just touched it with light fingers, her mind was bombarded by images of a face, but not just any face…the face couldn't be made out, but the flames around it could be felt. This was not something Kay could handle on her own. She removed her hand, it felt icy to the touch.

"Who's room is this?" Kay asked in wonder, this must be were the curse was.

The cat simply mewed as Kay took a few steps back, she didn't like the feeling she got, she had never felt so much evil in her life. '"Come on, miss kitty, let's go find that big bad reaper and bring him here."

The cat hissed as it backed away from her, Kay laws a little puzzled about this. She turned around, the man dressed like a gangster was standing just before with a cigar sticking out of his mouth. The cat didn't like him, she fled down the hall, away from them. Kay didn't like that idea, what would make a ghost cat run, other than a reaper….

"You shouldn't be out here like this, kid." He smiled, it sent a not so nice chill down her spine, "You should be out having a good time…"

"Um…you must be Carl…" Kay tried to smile, but it seemed that her gut feeling was telling her to run and find Mark—FAST!

"I have to go find….my boyfriend…" Kay tried to move past the man, but he grabbed hold of her arm strongly, a little too strongly.

"What's your hurry, doll?" He asked , that same slithering smile on his face.

The man was handsome, but to Kay, personally? No one held a candle to Mark, he was perfect in her eyes. But why did she feel it was impossible to move her stare from those cold grey steel eyes, her mind began to feel numb, as if someone was trying to pry into her mind. She pulled her arm from his grasp and gave him a star down, she was already trapped here, what more could this thing do to her?

"I have to go…" Kay tried again to move, but Carl moved to intercept her move.

"Where's the fire, doll? I just want to talk, get to know you a little better…" He moved his and touched the side of her face, Kay back up, she didn't like that touch at all.

It gave her the same feeling from within the room, this man was connected to the room, that meant he was evil…but what kind of evil would he be?

Kayla had believed that this was just a case of a curse gone crazy, but from where she stood at this moment, the more she felt that the death of Clair was just the beginning. This man, this...thing had something to do with it, but she would have to go looking for more info on this. She was still unsure what role the boys stuck here had to do with Clair's death, but she was going to find out.

"If you don't get out of my way, my big bad boyfriend will eat you." Kay grinned, then frowned in a shocked look at the man before her laughed.

"Poor little girl, think her Reaper Hero will save her from the terrible curse of the hotel? Fat chance toots! The Hotel has you, and there's nothing you can do about…we have you now…" he laughed, it seemed that his eyes grey darker as he laughed.

Kay backed away slowly, OK, now she was in trouble. This wasn't the behaviour of a ghost, he wasn't scared of Mark at all, not like Johnny was….in fact, neither was Janice. She wasn't scared at all when Mark pulled the tough reaper act in front of her, that must mean that they knew what Mark was, but they weren't sacred of him. That now frightened her, if these things weren't scared of a reaper, then they must not be dead, are they? Only dead things fear reapers, but then, what are they?

"What are you?" She asked, fright in her voice.

The man smiled, his canines were unusually larger than a human's, it gave Kay more fright with in.

"No one talks about us, I guess it's because we're so bad. Good talent is hard to find." He still kept that dark smile, "You witches, Vodus, shamans, you who fear us most, because we can entangle your magic, deplete your minds, and take control of your souls. But you do keep us away, but for only a short time. You see, once in a blue moon, and I do mean blue moon, the veil tears just enough to let us out. And now we're here…waiting for you…"

"What the fuck are you…" Kay backed up, her heart pounding away as the terror of her realization came to mind.

"My dear, I thought you would know, you are the Avatar after all…I can taste it!" he moved a step closer, his eyes turning serpent like as Kayla took a few steps back, "My…my dear…we are the servants of the Dark Ones…and we have come for you!"

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 10**

The Reaper kept his standing spot by the entrance to the dinning room, Kay had just left to go on her own investigation. He shouldn't have let her go alone, but what trouble could she get into with a hotel full of ghosts? The attack in their room still left a bad taste in his mouth, there was more to this than they suspected, it always ended like that, at least so far.

He looked around the room, Janice smiled back at him, there was something off about that one, Mark's own instincts were never wrong. It was the way she smiled at him, no fear, no curiosity, just a plain happy smile. There was something very wrong about her.

He watched her intently as she got up from her stool and walked around the bar, reaching behind the counter and pulling out a cold beer. She walked back around the bar and came up towards him, still with that smile on her face.

"You look thirsty." Janice tried to hand him the beer, but Mark didn't move or answered.

"Oh…I saw you drink at dinner, I'm sure you would like another one." She raised the beer up and tried to tantalize him with it by moving the bottle back and forth before his eyes.

But his eyes never left hers, there was something sinister that was with held within.

"No, why don't you go back to your seat?" Mark growled.

A frown appeared on her lips, "I was just trying to be nice. A handsome gentleman like yourself should always have a lady at his side…"

"I do. Now fuck off." Mark replied in his Reaper tone, but the woman didn't budge, her grey eyes starring into his…

Was he starting to feel a little light headed? Mark would only get that feeling after finishing off nine cases of beer and two 66ers of rye in five hours, Kane had timed him once for fun, they were bored. But this was a different feeling, as if a cloud was trying to cover his mind…only things as powerful or more than a Reaper could play such tricks on him. Or was it that Kay had him frightfully worried? He didn't like her being stuck in this hotel, and to know that a murderer could still be here didn't make it better. Ghost or not, it could still put her in danger.

"If I was your woman, I would never leave your side…" Her voice was warm, almost melting…bringing his thoughts back to her…she was moving closer to him.

"You're not my woman…" He tried to sound dark…but it only came out as a whisper as he tried to move his eyes from hers, but he couldn't.

"I could be…" Her lips seemed tantalizing to him, he was beginning to loose himself as she moved closer to his lips.

_MARK!_

His mind jolted back to life as Kayla's scared voice came into his mind, breaking the spell this creature was casting on him. He slammed his hands against the woman's chest, throwing her across the room. She rolled with the throw and stood up, her smile had become more sinister, her eyes had flames flickering within the black orbs.

"A fucken succubus…" Mark growled, "I should have known…"

The demoness laughed, "I guess life in this world had made you soft, Reaper. You would not have fallen for me if you were in your own plane of existence."

"That's not the first time I've heard that, and I'm getting sick of hearing it, Bitch!"

Mark extended his arm towards the creature, a bolt of lightning shot out of his palm and at the demon. He had to get rid of her fast, anything dead he could handle, demons from the Abyss were another thing all together. He had fought them before, the Reapers hated them in their space, the demons would try to gain entry into the real world from there, it was where the veil was the thinnest. But the Reapers were very territorial, as soon as one was sensed in their domain, more than one would go on instinct and destroy the intruder.

Mark had destroyed his fare share of them, but then he had his brothers at his side. Now he was one on one with a demoness, they would be equal in strength and power.

The succubus moved with inhuman speed out of the way of his anger, she knew he could damage her with his power. The anger she saw within the Deadman made her a little intimidated, but the risk was worth the reward!

"If I were you, Reaper," She hissed, "I would just walk away from this, I am not alone. You are outnumbered for once, just leave and I will let you go in peace."

"And leave the witch here at your dark mercy? Darling, you're more fucked in the head than I thought." Mark threw another bolt at her, she almost didn't make it as she flew over the bar and hid behind it.

"She's just another human! You can to back out and get another one! What is she to you?" He heard from behind the bar.

"She's mine! And I don't share!" Mark shouted as the third bolt of lightning destroyed the wooden bar into little fragments, he could see the demoness in her true form now.

Her skin was red as blood, her lips and long hair black as night. Her long black claws extending outward in a dangerous curve, her long forked tail flickering behind around those bat like wings attached to her back. Her clothes were just rags that left almost nothing to the imagination, and yes, there was that unnatural beauty of hers that would trap any man…it almost trapped him.

She screeched and threw two fire balls from her hand, Mark raised his hand higher, placing a shield between him and the balls. These balls were not the same spell that Kayla and her Coven would cast, these fire balls were made from the fire of Hell, it was ten times as powerful as what Kayla could.

The shield took the blast, but it moved Mark a few steps back as the force of the explosion was terribly powerful. But he wouldn't back down, Kayla was in trouble again. He threw the devastating thought away, there was no time to think like that. Kayla needed him, demons wanted her, he wasn't going to let them have her!

The fire clear, Mark jumped back as the demoness leaded for a physical attack at the Reaper, she landed close enough to him to throw a punch as his chest. He jumped back in time and landed a hard right across her face, she didn't have time to recover as a hard left connected with the other side of her face. Mark grinned, now she wanted to get into his element…spending almost twenty years in the wrestling industry was about to come in handy.

The famous boot to the head knocked her back, he smiled as she realized that unlike his brothers in the Astral Plane, he knew how to fight hand to hand. She lunged again, this time in desperation, she had to stop the Reaper from discovering their plan, they had waited many years to be stopped now. She and her brother were so close now to their task's end. She couldn't let him stop them.

But Mark was ready as he caught her in mind flight and slammed her body on the floor so hard that the wood underneath splintered in her form. Mark raised himself up from his attack and stomped as hard as he could at her head with his foot, there was no way she was getting up anytime soon. The demoness laid in the shattered floor as Mark grinned, he was going to enjoy ripping her flesh apart now.

_MARK! ANYTIME SOON WOULD BE GREAT!_

Kayla's voice still sounded scared despite the humour she was implying, Mark kicked the demoness' head once more for good measure before disappearing from sight to find Kayla, before the other demon found her.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Dark Ones?" Kayla stood a step back in pure fear, she had never know anyone alive who had met a servant of the Dark Ones, those that have no longer live to tell the tale.

Carl laughed, "I see you've heard of my Lords…you know the power they have…They have been waiting for you…"

"What…what do you want with me?" Kay backed a few steps back, but Carl came up closer, she could see the flames dancing within his black eyes.

"Don't play stupid, it's beneath me. A chance like this only comes every thousand years, we lost our chances before…but not this time. We have you now, and you will not escape this time!" Carl grabbed Kay's arm in his now claw like hand with an inhuman strength, She screamed as she felt the searing touch of evil on her skin, her heart ran a mile a minute. She didn't have the concentration to cast of a spell, he had her for the moment.

"MARK!" She screamed, the demon just laughed at her plight.

"He's too busy with Janice, my Dear. She's the best succubus I know, I don't believe your Reaper can resist her charms, she is quite talented in the boudoir, you know…I'll join them after I take care of you…"

Jealousy over took her fear for just a moment, her eyes turned black as her inner power was called forth. The Raven shot out a bolt that threw the demon away from her, the creature raged as he raised himself a few feet away from her.

The rage turned into a smile, "You didn't like that…poor thing. I'll make you forget about them!" He lunged at her again, but he was knocked into the wall by the undead cat who just seem to appear out of know where.

"Miss Kitty!" Kay grinned, "Good girl!"

The cat backed away from the creature and meowed to the witch to follow, Kay ran as fast as she could behind the cat as a bolt of fire came whizzing past her head. The demon was behind them, Kay didn't want to look back, but she want to know how close he was to her. The cat raced towards its home, in the apartment where her former mistress had lived and died. The door was open as the cat ran in with Kay close behind, she didn't understand why Miss Kitty was leading her here. It was an obvious dead end.

The shouts of rage and pain heard behind made Kay turn around, the demon was banging at the open door against and invisible shield. Everywhere his red skin touched, he was burned by the shield. She grinned to discovered that this apartment was protected from evil, but how?

The demon backed up and smiled, at her, he still scared her so much, "I can wait, we've waited long enough, you can't stay in there forever! I'll be back…"

Kayla slammed the front door hard, hoping it would hit him. She looked around the room in fear of her prison, for whatever reason, she was glad it protected her from the demon. What did they wait for every thousand years? For her? For the Avatar? He called her that, the Avatar…they were waiting for her. Her mother's torture spirit said the same thing, she said they were coming for the raven…for Kayla.

And where the hell was Mark? What did that demon really mean when he said that Mark was with Janice? Kay shook the uneasy thoughts from her mind, a demon can't be a match for a Reaper. They are susceptible to death like the rest of them…aren't they?

"MARK! ANYTIME SOOM WOULD BE GREAT!" She shouted, she paused for a moment.

Mark had always appeared instantly when she called, or even just thought of him. It may have been just a minute, but it felt like an eternity…where was he? Had he succumbed to the succubus' temptations? No, Mark was more powerful than that, he must have discovered what they were and was dealing with them…she hoped.

She felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "Sorry I'm late, trouble back at the bar."

Kay turned around and jumped into his arms, holding him tightly, "Oh my goddess, Mark! I was so scared! There's a demon here! Two! He said that one of them was a succubus…"

"I know…" Mark whispered to calm her down as he rubbed her back gently, "I know baby, the demoness tried to put the moves on me. She won't be getting back up any time soon. We need to get you out now!"

"But how?" She was getting more scared, Mark didn't like it when she felt this way.

He picked her up and moved her to the bed, he laid her down and cuddled next to her for comfort. He had to get her calmed down enough to think, and her frantic made her power unpredictable. He didn't want to tell her that it would probably take everything they had to get out.

"Just relax sweetheart, calm down now…" Mark whispered as he kissed her forehead, "Think about the song, the Eagles got out, so can you."

"I don't know…there's nothing mentioned on how they got out…I don't know anymore…"

Mark rose from the bed and reached up to the ceiling, Kay watched silently as he untied the knot that held the rope in place on the bean. He turned around and sat back down on the bed beside her, handing her the rope.

I know I said I didn't want you doing it, but do it." Mark was cold, she knew this bothered him.

She slowly took the rope in her hand and felt the rough course fibres between her fingers, Kayla knew what spell to use. She had used it many times before, the last time was on her parent's wrecked car. It would tell her the last moments of the horrifying truth of how Clair had died. She called forth her power, the spell chanted easily from her lips as her eyes turned back as she closed them.

She could feel the spell take place, but it seemed to feel different…more powerful than any other time she had used it.

She saw blackness, _then opened her eyes. She was still sitting on the bed, the room was dark. Mark was no where to bee seen, the room looked as it did before, Kay noticed the long rope on the bed, it was the same that she now held in her hands. The rope was attached to a horse halter, that's where it had come from. _

_Her ears caught the sound of a ruckus from behind the closed bedroom door, it busted open as she saw what looked like Clair came running into her room in fright. She tried to closed the door behind her, but something was pushing back. As the door flew open, Clair was pushed so hard she fell to the ground, her tiny frame was no match for the two man that walked into the room._

"_Janice said you were a teaser," Arnold had a sickly grin on his face, the intention was there, "I know you wanted this for a long time, Clair…"_

"_Arnold, maybe we shouldn't do this…" Johnny was nervous, he looked around in fear as his friend __grabbed the young girl harshly by her chestnut hair and pulling her up by it._

"_Please…don't hurt me…" Clair begged as tear flew from her eyes, Kay shrank back on the bed, there was nothing she could do but watch._

_The events had already happened, she was just a spectator as the two men rapped the poor girl on the floor. The pain and fear was apparent on her tear stained face, she had never done that sort of thing before._

_A shrill sound was heard as the little black cat made its way into the room and tried to defend her mistress, but the little cat was no match for Arnold. He pried the cat off his now bleeding leg and snapped her neck, throwing the dead cat to the side of the room with no regards. His eyes were wild, it was like he was under a lustful spell for this girl and nothing would detain him from his objective._

"_Cerebus…" Clair cried as she tried to painfully move towards her beloved friend, but Arnold grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in an uncomfortable position from behind._

"_Don't worry…you'll join him soon…" Arnold chuckled, but Johnny was still a little nervous about the whole thing._

"_Do we have to do it?" Johnny asked, "I mean, we can just make her keep her mouth shut, we don't have to kill her…"_

"_Don't be an idiot, we have to before the old man come home in the morning. Janice was right, she's always right…we have to kill her, or we'll be in jail… or worse…"_

The last thing Kay saw was Arnold taking the rope off the halter and began to strangle the poor girl, her limbs flapping around like a fish out of water. Kay's heart cried out in her pain as she felt the power leave her and she realized she was safely in Mark's caring arms tired but safe.

"Kay, I've been trying to get you out of your trance for half an hour! You were freaking out, what happened?" Mark was so worried, he didn't know what was happening when she fell over almost unconscious.

"I know what happened…" Kay whispered, "…Janice…she put Arnold under a spell, she forced him and Johnny to rape and kill Clair…but why?"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**SIDENOTE: This chapter is dedicated to Nef, you know who you are girl! This was all your ideas! Thanks Babe!**

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 12**

Mark rubbed her face in the darkness of the room, Kayla was still going over everything they had discovered about the place. What Clair's death had to do with the demons, and why they were waiting for her.

"I can't make the connection out, Mark." Kay rolled over on the bed and touched his thigh softly, I don't know why Janice wanted Clair dead."

Mark thought for a moment, "You said that a witch that dies in a tragic death can create a curse and a rip through the hole right? Maybe they wanted to get more of their kind out. They've been trying to do that since the dawn of time."

"Not out…Kayla came to another dreaded conclusion, "…but maybe take something in?"

"What would they want from here?" Mark didn't want to ask, he was a little troubled by the answer he would get from her.

"The Avatar…" Kay looked away, Mark slummed down a little.

"But I thought that the Avatar was the incarnation of the Goddess, why would they want something of pure good?" Mark questioned, he didn't think she was going the right direction with this, or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

"There's no one on this world who is pure good, Mark. We are all guilty of one sin or another, I broke two sacred laws of my people myself. Used Death Magic that somehow let the Dark Ones take possession of my mother's soul, and I told a non-pagan about us, my brother Dave. If they knew what I did…let's just say stripping me of my powers would be letting me go off easy." Kay moved away from him, her guilt had come back up to the surface.

"I'm sorry Kay, if I would have told you the truth about Kane killing your parents, you wouldn't have done that." Mark was right when he said he never felt guilt before he met her, he was feeling it now.

"You didn't make be break into the vault and take the spell, Mark, you didn't force my hand to desecrated my mother's grave. I did it all on my own."

Mark sighed, "You know, this is an issue that we will have to deal with soon, but not now. We have to find a way out, and if the demons are after you, we'll just have to send them back before they can to anything to you. I'm sure they want you dead…being the Goddess that walks on the land…"

Kay punched him slightly, "Thanks for making me feel better, hon." Kay sarcastically relied as she smiled again.

Mark looked around the room in wonder, "I wonder why they can't get in here?"

"I believe that the wards were put in place long ago…" Kay hopped off the bed and looked around the room, she smiled as she pulled the top drawer of the dresser next to the bed.

"Here we go!" Kay pulled out a large white crystal that glowed brightly.

"What's that?" Mark asked, he didn't know that much about the witch's powers.

"It's a Sanctuary Crystal, nothing evil can be let in. Janice couldn't do the deed herself. I think that's why she had the guys kill Clair, so her death would become a curse and open the rift. I can't believe that it still works in this place after the curse was brought on…"

"So, the two demons had to become stuck here when the curse was brought on." Mark smiled, her detective side had come back out.

"We'll go with that…so…they got the curse, got their riff…I think the door way to their plane could be in room twelve, bad vibes from there…they made a trap here, using Clair's death…the Carl demon said they were waiting for me for a long time…"

"But how would they know we would be travelling this highway if the trap was made for you?" Mark asked, just to make sure her facts sounded true.

"He said they've tried before…to get the Avatar, but they failed every time." Kay began to pace, her mind began going over all the information about the Avatars, but here wasn't much, "They've tried before…but there so little on this!"

"Sounds like to me the worshippers were hiding it, Kay." Mark voiced up as he watched her pacing, "It can't be good it they were hiding that from the world."

"And that's the block I hit every time," Kay looked around the room in frustration, "If it was so wonderful to have the Goddess walk the earth, you would think it would be in our history books, wouldn't you? But it was just a story until we found the Temple, the temple was well hidden…why would they hide it?"

"Unless something really bad happened…"

"That scares me, what bad thing happened? A religious war? You think if that would happen, the gods wouldn't do that every thousand years."

Mark stood up, "How do you know it happens every thousand years?"

"I clued in on it just now, Carl said that a chance like this only happens every thousand years. They've went heads up with the other Avatars before, I'm sure of that." Kay looked back at the glowing crystal that was now flickering in the darkness.

Kay and Mark began to feel something around them, the demons had no intentions to wait for them. Mark pulled Kayla close to him as they looked around, the room was began to shake. Kay starred at the crystal until the last of its light went out, there would be no more shield to protect them. They were on their own as the walls started to exploded outwards around them, Kay held on to Mark tightly in fear as the winds stormed around and they found themselves in front of the two demons in their full forms.

The evil grins on their demented faces did make things better, Mark knew his limitations, he didn't know if a call to the other side would be answered, two demons against one Reaper…it wasn't a good odd.

Mark moved Kay behind him and raised his shield to cover them, the demons laughed out loud at his feeble attempt to stop them. They had created this place as their home, the connection to the Abyss was strong here as the evil kept its dark claw into this world from beyond. They had their full powers, this Reaper wasn't a match to them, he had become brittle in his human like form. The human side of him restricted his power, he would fall easily from them…but not before they used him for their master's dark purpose.

"Hand over the girl, Reaper, this is your final chance!" Shouted the succubus, her face still had that hideous smile. "We just want the girl, you don't need her…"

"Fat chance bitch!" Mark shouted back, Kay began to chant as Mark kept their focus on him.

"Now Janice!" The Carl demon shouted as both demons shot rays of dark magic against Mark's shield, the force was so strong that the off spar rays hit the ceiling overhead, causing the whole second floor crashing over the them.

The demons jumped back out of the way of the flying debris, they had succeeded in destroying the shield, but they were a little wary that they had killed they query before their masters could use her for their darkly intentions.

The male jumped onto the top of the rubble, sticking his arm straight down into the debris. He 'fished' around for a few minutes, he felt the warm body beneath the cold one. Carl grabbed hold of her jeans and pulled her girl up from her place, he smiled as Kay tried desperately to breath and cough out the dust from her lungs.

He threw her gently for a demon at the outer wall of the hall, Kayla felt her back hit the wall hard enough to keep her breath out. She fell back and coughed again, trying to gain as much air into her lungs for her brain to work.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Janice cooed as she walked over to Kay and knelt on the ground beside her, watching and smiling as Kay tried to breath, "I believed she would put up a better fight than that."

"She does not have her full power, my sister, I told you that it would be our time now." Carl knelt on the other side of Kay, gabbing her red hair close to the scalp and pulling her head back so she would have a harder time to breath, "Ours for the picking."

He stared in those scared dark brown eyes, his smile only seem to make her even more scared. He thought for a moment, these women had shown no fear against his kind before, he relished in her fright and wanted to feel more from her.

"Janice, go get the Reaper…" He grinned, he could see and fell the delicious buffet of painful emotions the little witch was feeling.

They fed on negative emotions, their power grows as they taken the fear, hate, sadness, and desperation of their victims. And he liked was he was getting from this little baby Avatar. His lords wouldn't mind if he tortured her a little before hand delivering the girl to then in the Abyss. He would be regarded as a hero after all, the one Demon who was able to finally capture an Avatar…things would finally be looking up for their people.

From the corner of Kay's eyes, she could see the demoness pull out an unconscious Mark from the rubble, his hat had fallen off, his long dark hair covered his face as she dragged him towards them.

'Don't…you dare hurt him…" Kay was only able to get out, she may be scared out of her tree, but she couldn't let them hurt Mark.

"Don't worry, my dear..." Carl grinned, "Janice is going to take very good care of our Reaper guest, she has quite the talent for it…"

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 13**

Kayla watched in fear as the demoness laid Mark on the ground a few feet away from her, he wasn't moving, his eyes were closed. Even though he was a Reaper, his chest not moving still gave her a bit more fright. She tried to move away from her demonic captor, but she was so weak from the power she had already used, and the floor falling underneath her and Mark didn't help her physically.

Janice knelt over Mark's still frame and straddled herself on his mid section, turning her head towards the scared witch with evil intent.

""He's kind of cute, don't you think?" Janice cooed at Kayla, who could only watch as the creature began to gently move Mark's hair from his calm face with the tip of her claw.

"Don't touch him!" Kay shouted, but Carl grabbed a hold of her wrist and bent it around her back, giving her more pain to the injured shoulder caused by the attack.

"Don't worry my dear, you will have all the chance back in the Abyss when you meet your new masters…" Carl chuckled.

Janice gently lifted marks head with her and, still smiling at Kay, "Do you know much about our kind?"

Kay kept silent, still watching the demoness with fear but angry eyes.

"Do you know our powers can work on your boyfriend here? I can make him want me…forever…"

"You…bitch!" Kay shouted, Carl pressed more pressure on her arm, she screamed in pain as the demons laugh.

"Let's watch the show, shall we?" Carl licked the side of Kay's face as he flicked his forked tong at her tears.

Janice pulled the Reaper's head, closer, she leaned over and licked her black lips with the same forked tong, her eyes closed and her lips connected with Mark's. Immediately, his eyes shot open in shock, then to slowly closed as Kay watched in horror as her Reaper began to react in kind of the demon's kiss.

"See that?" Carl whispered, "I think they just might get it on right in front of us…how rude…"

"No.." More tears came down Kay's face, "no…"

"Perhaps we should join them…?"

The last straw was when Mark wrapped his arm around the demon as he kissed her, Kay couldn't hold it anymore. Her eyes turned black, she mind was lost to the fits of jealousy and anger, fear was no longer a faction here. The demons had pushed their luck too far…

"**NO!"** Kayla shouted as Carl was thrown back by a beam of white light, Janice moved from her locked kiss with the stranded Reaper.

Kayla soot up, her starry night sky eyes starred at the harlot demon, who was now confused by what she saw.

Kayla's hair had turned silver white, it shimmered in the white light that illuminated from the witches' body, the look of hatred and anger was apparent on the Avatar's face. There would be no escaping her wrath.

"**YOU SLUT!"** Kayla raised on hand and with an unseen, but definitely felt force, threw the demoness away from Mark, who was still in the demon's daze.

"**YOU SPERM BURPING GUTTER BITCH FROM HELL! THAT'S MY MAN!" **The rage had taken over her mind and soul, she was going to rip into them like they have never done themselves.

The demon was flown past her brother, who was still trying to get up from the bolt he encountered before. He could see the Avatar walking towards him, her own evil intentions on her face.

Janice crawled to Carl's side, a small smile on her lips, "We have succeeded the first task, my brother, let us leave now and attempt the second later…"

"We must get to the room before…" Carl couldn't finished that sentence, their demonic forms were being lifted in the air by the power of the Avatar.

Kayla turned her head to the door of room twelve, it was close to the main apartment, **"You want to go home now? You don't want to play with me anymore…TOO FUCKEN BAD!"**

Her other hand was raised before the door to room twelve, the demons screamed in shock and anger as they watched Kayla ripped the door off and expose the entrance to the Abyss. She turned back to the demons and smiled sinisterly.

"**Watch this…"** She grinned as another bean of light shot from her palm and began to close the portal.

"This was not part of the plan! Shrieked Carl as he and Janice now realized that they had lost their way back to their world in a matter of moments.

"**It's part of mine…"** Kayla was still grinning as she turned back her attention to the demons, **"…now…I'm going to have fun with you…"**

The demons began to wail as they felt their inner parts began to bust around them, small stream of white light began to escape though cracks in their darkening skins. It was the demons who were now in excruciating pain, their faces twisted as Kayla pored more of her soul into her task, and they will learn a lesson…

More light came forth from the demons as more of their dark forms began to fade, the avatar was making sure that they would never be a bother again. They wouldn't return to hell, no, she was destroying them completely! To the demons, it felt like an eternity of pain until at last, they were completely destroyed.

The power was still flowing strong within the young witch, her rage was still in control of the mighty force that was held with in. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, the Avatar spun around and starred with the same anger in those confused green eyes.

"Kay…what is going on…what happened to the demons…" Mark asked, the last he remembered was throwing himself over Kayla to shield her from the crashing ceiling with his body.

He had just awoken to see two bright lights disappeared in front of a very angry witch, who was now staring at him with the same hatred.

"**YOU WERE KISSING HER!"** Kayla shouted as she slapped Mark's face.

Mark stood here and took it, he was still confused by what just happened, "Kissing who?"

"**THAT SLUT DEMON!"** She was getting more agitated, Kayla didn't act like this.

Mark had a feeling something had happened to call out the power, but have been something terrible that had caused the demons their demises. The power that he had seen twice before was running wild with her rage, she had lost logical thought and was filled with rage.

The hotel began to shake as more debris began to fall around them, Mark looked at Kayla, who seemed unaware that the hotel was about to come crashing down around them.

"Kay, we have to go, the building's going to collapse!" Mark tried to grab her hand, but she moved away from him.

Her expression hadn't change, she was still angry, it seemed that it was the power that was in control of the body, not sweet Kayla.

"**You were kissing her!"** Kayla shouted again…

Mark realized fast that he had to get her calmed down and out of here before the building fell on them, he hopped that he could reason with her in time. But he didn't know how to calm down an Avatar in a blind rage.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hotel of the Dammed**

**CHAPTER 14**

Mark stood still as the building around him and the deranged Avatar was falling around them, Kayla didn't move either, it seemed that the hotel's demise was none of her concern.

"Kay, I'm taking you out of here now!" Mark grabbed a hold of her and brought her close to him, she fought him physically along the way.

"**FUCK OFF!"** Kay shouted as the Reaper kept her close, mad or not for the moment, she was still Kayla deep inside that crazy mind of hers.

"It's OK, baby, it's all going to be alright…" He whispered as he brought her resistant head towards his and kissed her gently, this always seemed to calm her down.

He began to feel her pushing away from him lessen as he kept his hold on her lips, her limbs fell beside her body and her form became limp. Mark was holding her full weight as he looked at her, Kayla had passed out from the rage and power that had her mind warped.

"That makes this easier…" Mark said as he and Kayla disappeared from the wrecking hotel and out in the front dirt parking lot where his Harley had been sitting all night.

The Reaper looked back at the hotel as the whole building fell before his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping witch in his arms. It looked like Kay was drained from the use of her full power, and if that wasn't her full power, a frightening thought came into his mind what she could if she was really pissed.

He was pleased to see that she was finally free from the confines of the building, but there was still a slew of unanswered questions, what happened to the demons and what happened to the curse? What were their plans for her? How did they know she would come this way? There were much more than that, but the glowing form of Clair appeared before them. She was smiling in her austral form, her eyes were bright and she was happy from the look of it.

'Thank you…" Her voice echoed slightly, "…thank you for setting me free."

"Clair?" Mark asked, she nodded.

"I have waited so long to be free from the demon's power." She replied.

"Clair, can you tell me how they knew about the Avatar? Mark wanted to take this chance and get some answers before the ghost would move on.

"They have always known of her birth, they wanted to create a trap for her and lure her here to take her back to the Abyss with them. But they got trapped by it as well, they couldn't get any outside help to figure out a way to bring the Avatar to them. That is why they let go of a group of people that stayed here one night a long time ago…I believe they were musicians…the demons had a new plan…"

"The Eagles…" Mark smiled, "…I guess the demons thought that the Avatar would be curios enough to go searching for this place. Funny though, Kayla didn't start talking about the song until we ate supper. Goes to show you how fate likes to fuck with people…"

"That is all I know…" Claire looked behind her as if something had caught her attention, "I must go now, my father is waiting for me…"

"God speed, child." Mark whispered as she disappeared in the rays of the morning sun.

"Oh…" Mark looked down and smiled as Kay began to move about in his arms.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, this was his Kay.

"Hi…" He said softly at her, she smiled back and placed a hand on her throbbing head.

"Did you get the licence plate of that Bus?" Kay smiled, Mark pulled her close and kissed her once more, his Kay was back to normal.

Kay pulled back to get some air, "I like waking up to that…"

"What was the last thing you remembered?' Mark asked her as he helped Kay stand on her shaking two feet.

She thought for a moment, "Um…I think the last thing I remember…was that demon tart trying to get it on with you…then I think I lost conscious…"

"Oh no you didn't, babe." Mark grinned, "But I'll tell you later about it."

"What?" She smiled at him, he loved to see her smile, "Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say…I think it would be a good idea for you to move in with me, you know, so I can keep a better eye on you." He kissed her again, running his tong over her lips and all over her own tong.

"Oh Mark…I didn't know you moved that fast…was it that bad?" She grinned, "We've only been going together for a month now…"

"I know, I just think this would be in your best interest." Mark didn't like the look on her face.

"One problem, your brother lives with you. He killed my parents, remember?"

"I know, and that's something we can work on once we get back to…" Mark jumped back as the little black cat jumped into Kay's open arms.

"Cerebus!" Kay kissed the cat on her head as the ghost animal began to purr in her arms, at least she was back at smiling again.

Mark looked at the animal puzzled, "Why didn't he leave with the other ghosts?"

"I get the feeling she wants to stay with me…" Kay looked up at him and grinned, "Let's take her home!

The Undertaker stood tall and trying to look assertive, "No! I am not going to take that thing back with us, Kay. He belongs in the after world with his owner!"

Cerebus turned her head at Mark and hissed, Kay giggled, "She doesn't like to be called a him, and she does want to come with us."

"NO!" Mark turned and gave his bike a good look over, there was nothing damaged on it.

"Aw Mark, look at the baby! She's got no one else to look after her!"

"No Kay, the cat stays here!"

Kay moved over and sat on the seat of the bike as Mark tried to not look at her pouting face. He made the mistake and looked up at those sad brown eyes, he was still caught in her spell of love.

He stood up and smiled as he kissed her gently, "Woman, you will be the death of me…"

Kay grinned as he kissed her again, this time Cerebus didn't mind the Reaper so close to her.

"Does that mean I get to keep her?"

The end


End file.
